The Remnant Rose Pirates
by PixelGMS
Summary: Many Huntsmen and Huntresses from Remnant involved with the war between Salem and Ozpin are reincarnated into the world of One Piece after their deaths. The story starts Yang-Centric as she gathers the other reincarnated to be Ruby's crew. Yang replaces Luffy but is Ruby's (Who replaces Usopp), first mate. Remnant characters are the same gender as they were on Remnant.


[Team RWBY's Pirate Crew]

Yang Xiao Long- Luffy - Monkey D. Yang

Pyrrha Nikos- Zoro - Roronoa Pyrrha

Nora Valkyrie - Nami - Nora

Ruby Rose - Usop - Ruby

Sun Wukong - Sanji - Vinsmoke Sun

Weiss Schnee - Vivi - Nefeltari Weiss

Ilia Amitola - Chopper - Amitola Ilia

Blake Belladonna - Robin - Nico Blake

Penny Polendina - Franky - Penny

Jaune Arc - Brook - Jaune

Li Ren - Jinbe - Ren

Oscar Pines / Ozpin (Maybe) - XXX - Pines D. Ozma (Pines D. Oscar if Ozpin is separate)

Qrow Branwen - XXX - Monkey D. Qrow (Yang's Uncle, Yang doesn't know about him)

Maria Calavera - XXX - Calavera Maria (Also known as the Grim Reaper)

[Unaffiliated]

Neptune Vasillias - XXX - Vasillias Neptune (Will not join the Strawhat Pirates for obvious reasons)

[Enemies]

Cinder Fall - Donquixote Doflamingo - Donquixote Cinderfall

Salem - Sakazuki - Salem (No longer corrupted, no longer Omnicidal, wants to rule the world, wants to bring Ozpin back to her side)

[Undecided]

Emerald Sustrai

Neo Politan

Mercury Black

Raven Branwen (Would join Team RWBY's pirate crew if she is in the One Piece world)

Taiyang Xiao Long (Same as above)

Winter Schnee (Same as above)

Glynda Goodwitch (Same as above)

Summer Rose (Same as above, would require more information to be given by the anime)

Jacques Schnee (If he shows up, he's at worst a bad guy, at best neutral)

Tyrian (Enemy)

Hazel (Enemy if Oscar still contains Ozpin, otherwise neutral unless Ozpin also is there)

Arthur Watts (Enemy)

Ozpin (If Oscar doesn't contain Ozpin) - XXX - Pines D. Ozma

* * *

**[A/N: This starts at Chapter 0 of the manga]**

The Remnant Rose Pirates

Chapter 0 - Begin

The sounds of shouting from the distance woke me up from my slumber. Carefully, I lifted my head so that I didn't shake the small raft I had fallen asleep on, and looked through my binoculars to see what the fuss was about. Seeing a Jolly Roger, I grinned.

"Who knows, maybe these bastards will give me a good fight?" I smirked, transforming into a raven. Unlike the power of the Maidens, the power to transform into a crow or raven was passed down to blood relatives upon death, so when Raven had died, I'd gained her magic. Not her Maiden powers, unfortunately, but her transformation magic.

Perching on the pirates' mast, I reverted to human form, my raven black hair and red eyes giving me the look of a demon to all who saw me.

Not that any of them got the chance to see me, they were all chumps. I managed to beat them up without issue and proceeded to turn the ship towards the town. Stepping up to the hull, I looked down at the town, "Ahh, good, there're bars. Haven't eaten in half a day."

"Bitch! Just who the hell do you think I am? You'll never get away with this!" The infuriated pirate captain shouted in rage, "I just let my guard down! I lost because my guard was down! Wait, what? I didn't lose! Of course, I didn't! As if I could lose! Especially not to a little slip of a girl like you!"

"Really?" I asked with false confusion, "Cuz it certainly looks that way… And I hadn't even used Ember Celica Mk. II."

Growling, the captain continued, "I heard rumors there was a girl going around and taking down pirate ships but… what grudge do you HAVE AGAINST US TO DO THAT CRAP!"

"A fight's a fight, easy as it was. 'Sides, you're looking at the First Mate of the future Pirate King, Monkey D. Yang. I can't exactly let you attack my liege's subjects right in front of me!"

The pirate growled, "I demand to see this captain of yours!"

"Sorry, but I haven't found her yet," I gave him a falsely apologetic look, "'Fraid you're stuck with me."

The captain gave me a dark look, his face shadowed by his hat, "You picked the wrong enemy this time, _girl_, you have angered a man no one in the world wants to make an enemy of-The man who will become a Yonko! Gyari-" I then left, tired of the conversation.

I walked through the seemingly abandoned village, sighing in nostalgia, "This is a quiet village, huh… Reminds me a bit of Patch, without the Grimm that is… Wish Rubes was here, but I have no idea where she is, or even if she is somewhere in this world," I sighed, "That's why… I will become famous, she'll find me then…"

A short, weird looking man seemingly appeared right in front of me, startling me. I ended up releasing Ember Celica Mk. II into their gauntlet form before realizing the man was peaceful. Sighing, I put the gauntlets back into their bracer form.

"I am the village's headman!" Was a headman a type of mayor? "We'll listen to your demands?" What was he talking about?

"What's a headman?" I asked intelligently, then blushed, "I mean, is it like a mayor or something?"

Blinking twice, the headman shook his head, "More like a diplomat-"

Nodding, I asked, "Could you point me to a bar?" He dramatically and exuberantly pointed to his right, before seemingly panicking.

Ignoring the eccentric diplomat, I entered the bar to see an attractive teenage girl my age and an old granny around the size of Maria back on Remnant.

"Hey, I'd li-" I was cut off by a sword swinging at my face, which I hastily sidestepped. It might not do anything with my Aura and all, but it was not nice being hit by a sword in the face.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, PIRATE!" The teenager shouted after I sidestepped the sword.

Moving into a ready stance, I defended myself, "I'm not a pirate!" Technically, I wasn't. Not yet, anyway.

"Y-you're- not?" The girl asked as she recovered from the overextension of her blade.

After I ordered my meal from the granny, along with a fruity alcoholic beverage, I explained myself to the teenager.

"I'm not a pirate-not yet anyway," The girl tensed, "Relax, I'm not _that_ type of pirate, or I won't anyway. I'm going to become a Peace Main-after I find my captain that is. Then, if things go as expected, we'll probably rebel against the World Government, my Captain will become the Pirate King, and we'll root out as much corruption in the world as we can, killing each and every last one of the _Celestial Dragons_," I spat the last two words out, enraged at not only the fact that they had the audacity to name themselves after the noblest creature-the Dragon-but for what they did to Sabo.

She slowly processed my words as the Granny brought the food over to my table, "Why haven't you just joined the Revolutionary Army? And-sorry-but what exactly is a Peace Main?"

My face darkened, "My dad-A member of the Revolutionary Army-abandoned me as a child. I don't want to join any organization where I have to work with the guy," I had forgiven Raven, but only because of the fact that she had repaid me for everything she'd done or not done throughout my life and sacrificed her life to save me. It would take a lot for my dad-Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army-to gain my forgiveness, "As for a Peace Main, they're pirates that target the violent pirates, which are called Morgania. Peace Mains are more focused on the adventure and glory of being a pirate, rather than the looting and pillaging that the Morgania pirates tend towards."

"But either group, the Peace Mains or the Morgania, will pillage, won't they?" The girl asked.

I shrugged, "It's not really pillaging if it's from Morgania pirates, is it?"

"I suppose not," I stopped talking and ate for a moment, before asking, "Do you have a treasure?"

"A treasure?"

I gestured to my purple cloak, "This cloak was given to me by Straw Hat Shanks… it's the cloak of Silver Rayleigh, First Mate of the Pirate King. The Dark King Rayleigh, he was called…"

The girl gave a wide-eyed look at the cloak, "But how…"

"Some years ago, the Red Hair Pirates-Peace Mains-visited my town-some bandits had kidnapped a kid but the kid escaped and went into the ocean… where a Sea King attacked him," The girl gasped, "I ended up saving him, punched the Sea King out with a single punch," The girl's eyes widened, and I grinned, "Shanks knew about how I was planning to be a pirate-How I longed for adventure and hated the World Government for the oppression they push on the weak and the racism they hold toward all non-humans, and most of all… for the Celestial Dragons that trade and use slaves as they desire, when they desire, HO**W THEY DESIRE**!" My hair lit with a ghostly purple flame, causing the girl to stumble backward-I sighed in frustration, releasing my semblance, "He asked if I wanted to be Pirate King, but I didn't. I told him how I was not leader material, that I was a follower, a protector, a supporter, a fighter, but not a leader. I told him how I would be a First Mate to the Pirate King, rather than the Pirate King herself… He gave me this cloak as a gift, asking that I returned it to him when I was strong enough to defeat him."

After a moment where they stewed in silence, the girl responded, "It's true that I haven't heard any bad rumors about the Red Hair Pirates…" Silence reigned for another couple moments, "Like you, I was abandoned, though unlike you, my father didn't even have the decency to have a good cause. He was a pirate, a pirate that raided this village. After raiding the village, he left me behind to whatever fate the people bestowed upon me… but rather than hold a grudge, they pitied me despite my origin. The people of this village raised me here…"

"So the village is your treasure…" I surmised.

She nodded, "Because of that, even if I'm alone, I'll fight for the villagers! There were pirates on the ship you arrived on, right?!"

I nodded, "I beat them all up and tied them to the mast with rope. They were weak."

She sighed in relief, "Thank Kami-Sama!"

After paying for my meal I left, followed by the girl, and ran into three of the pirates from earlier.

"Ahh-They escaped," I murmured, "Did I miss one of them?" I tied them up pretty tightly, I couldn't imagine how they would've managed to escape otherwise.

The-yet again-apoplectic pirate captain roared in fury, "I won't forgive you, you gauntlet wearing whore! The man who can make even a child shut up is me, Gyari! You piss me off!"

"!" The girl startled, "Eh… Gyari? Crescent Moon Gyari!?"

"That's correct, little girl! Are you scared? Just hold on until after I kill this bitch, your town will be next! I'll steal every treasure I can squeeze out of this town!" The overly-angry man overconfidently roared.

"What were you saying?" The girl shouted at me, "You said he was tied up!"

"He was," I answered, my eyebrow twitching, "I tied him up… he must have had a member of his crew hidden."

"Just what did you do to them," She muttered, "They're so angry."

"I beat them up," I answered, "It was fun."

She facepalmed, and the pirate captain-Gyari-order his two subordinates, "Go! Slice her apart!"

His two subordinates then charged at me with reckless abandon and sword stances so subpar it made me laugh.

"You know, I'm in the mood to show off a little," I smirked, shifting my Ember Celica Mk. II into gauntlet form, I smashed my fist together. My hair lit aflame with a ghostly purple flame and my eyes shifted to a golden yellow, "Good-_BYE!_" I roared as I punched forward, hitting the air. The ethereal flame of my Semblance rushed around my body and unleashed from my fist, burning the two oafs Gyari called subordinates. I scoffed, "Well, they're down now."

"Wha… What just…!" The girl gasped, "Your hair and-and fire, and your eyes! Just what was that?!"

"That, well, I'm 'fraid that's gonna have to remain a secret," I smirked, "Wouldn't want the Marines finding out."

Gyari ground his teeth together, "Just die already!" He shot a bullet from his flintlock pistol.

I tanked the shot, barely feeling a drop in my aura.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" The girl screamed as Gyari guffawed.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" I asked sarcastically, a smirk adorning my face, "I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, aren't I?"

"P-p-pistols don't work," Gyari stuttered, "I'll remember this, dammit!" He then ran away-Sorry, he _tactically retreated_.

I sighed, "I better go catch him."

"How'd she do that…?" She muttered as I ran off.

Less than a minute after I ran off, I ran into the weird guy from earlier, the local diplomat or whatever. He was followed by a mob of men.

"Get Gyari!" He shouted, chasing… me?!

"I'm not Gyari!" I shouted, "I'm a girl!"

They stopped, frozen, "She does have a point… isn't Gyari supposed to be a guy?"

Another nodded, "Yeah, I heard the crescent in his title is based on his mustache."

The girl from earlier ran over, "Headman! You're wrong! That's not Gyari!"

"Shiruku," The headman muttered in surprise.

A once again confident Gyari reappeared, "I'm Gyari, my mustache is shaped like a crescent moon, correct?"

Gyari had his pistol in hand and shot at me twice. "_Heh, he forgets quickly."_

Not only that but both bullets miss-

One bullet shot through my hair, removing a few strands, and the other tore through my cloak.

My hair combusted in purple flames, quickly spreading through the rest of my body which glowed with orange flames, and my eyes as gold as the Brother God of Creation. I picked the man up by the scruff of his neck and walked towards the dock until I could see his ship. I then _threw_ Gyari through his ship.

"**NO ONE!**" I roared, my anger apocalyptic in might, "**TOUCHES MY PRECIOUS HAIR OR CLOAK! AND! LIVES!**"

After I calmed down I looted the sinking ship and gave the treasure to the town, only keeping what I could contain in a small bag. After saying goodbye to Shiruku-the girl from earlier-I left on my small raft, the Mehuren.

* * *

Chapter 0 - Fin


End file.
